


Together, We Played On

by orphan_account



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Affection, Cuddling ish !!!, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead kisses !!, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Sleepy boys on tour, Touring, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a sweet melody, quiet in the back of his head. It was full of short, soft notes, filling Eddy’s mind with bubblegum pink hearts. It was sweet and gentle, matching the feeling he got when he felt Brett’s hand trace gentle circles onto his lower back.It was full of love.





	Together, We Played On

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [И мы сыграли вместе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012578) by [HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss)

> I have already written (3) other story’s for these boys I need to calm down!!
> 
> Thanks to bbluejoseph on tumblr for editing !! Love you

He first heard the violins in a hotel. 

It happened in Atlanta, in a run down motel decorated with chalky wallpaper and mud-colored carpet stains. They had just gotten back from Brett’s mandatory city tour, and every bone in Eddy’s body was sore and weak from constant walking and practice. 

He sat crosslegged on the bed before throwing his denim jacket onto the worn cotton chair across the room, groaning as he pulled his legs to his chest. 

Brett chuckled, balancing two white mugs of instant coffee in bus hands, placing one on the nightstand next to Eddy’s bed.

Eddy’s head fell back onto the headboard, eyes closing as he heard Brett flipping through the channels next to him. He settled on National Geographic before nudging Eddy and handing him a mug. 

Eddy took the cup before humming benevolently, sipping the coffee before looking over at Brett. His face was covered in strands of wild black hair. His glasses were laying on the far bridge of his nose, making him look all too messily perfect. 

Every aching bone in Eddy’s body was suddenly overtaken by the urge to be close to him, and his exhaustion was no help to his lack of self control. He let his head fall onto Brett’s shoulder, mind softening against the warmth of his best friend.

He felt his heart gnawing against his throat as Brett took his mug and put it on the table. He began to absentmindedly rake his fingers through Eddy’s hair. 

And that’s when they first started to play. 

It was a sweet melody, quiet in the back of his head. It was full of short, soft notes, filling Eddy’s mind with bubblegum pink hearts. It was sweet and gentle, matching the feeling he got when he felt Brett’s hand trace gentle circles onto his lower back. It was full of love. 

Eddy allowed his eyes to fully close as his heart fell into rhythm with his-

He swallowed, a rosy blush taking over his cheeks-

Crush’s hand. 

They reached a crescendo as he felt Brett place a gentle kiss on his forehead, his glasses pressing slightly against Eddy’s warm cheeks. 

Maybe the violins weren’t playing alone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is cmft-crowd
> 
> Thanks for reading angels 💞💚💘💕❣️💓💚💛🧡💖


End file.
